Your Smile My Sunshine
by charlottecauchemar
Summary: -CHAPTER 3- Sasuke mendapatkan satu pelajaran berharga hari ini. Ramen ternyata bisa membuat berat badan seseorang lebih berat ketimbang kelihatannya. /ItaDei/ /slight-SasuNaru/
1. Chapter 1

Cha's Note:

Entah Cha kesambet setan apa ,

Tiba-tiba aja kepengen bikin yang pairingnya Itadei …

Padahal nggak ada dalam rencana sama sekali …

Akhirnya …

Jadilah fict ini …

Enjoy !!

* * *

YOUR SMILE = MY SUNSHINE

An ItaDei fict.

Rate: T

Romance/Family

Story by Charlotte.d'Cauchemar

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Warning:

OOC. AU. Yaoi.

Chapter 1

Summary:

Rambut pirang panjangnya yang tertiup angin, menyibakkan poninya. Helaian kelopak sakura yang terbawa angin menambah suasana nostalgia, mengingatkannya pada pertemuan pertama mereka entah berapa tahun yang lalu. An Itadei fict. Slight Sasunaru.

* * *

Pemuda itu terus memandangi bingkai foto yang ada di meja belajarnya. Mata hitamnya tak lepas dari sosok pemuda berambut pirang yang menatapnyanya balik dari bola mata sebiru langit dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya.

Dia menarik napas panjang.

_Lupakan… sudah 4 tahun. Dia pasti tak akan ingat padaku._

Ditariknya selimut merah bergaris hitam hingga menutupi kepalanya, berusaha mengosongkan pikirannya dan segera menuju dunia mimpi.

Lima menit…

Lima belas menit…

Tiga puluh menit…

Tak berhasil.

Disibakkannya selimutnya dengan kasar dan matanya segera terbuka lebar. Sekali lagi ditatapnya objek yang sedari tadi menyita perhatiannya sebelum meraih benda itu dan dipandanginya lekat-lekat, seakan takut jika dia mengerjapkan matanya barang sejenak, maka senyum yang selalu membuat hatinya terasa hangat itu menghilang.

_Kau akan pulang, kan?_

Disentuhnya wajah dalam foto itu perlahan-lahan. Ada sedikit perasaan sedih yang singgah di hatinya ketika dia berpikir bahwa dia mungkin tidak akan pernah melihat senyuman itu ataupun pemiliknya lagi.

Kali ini dia tersenyum –sebuah senyum yang sangat jarang terbentuk oleh bibirnya- saat mengingat hari-hari yang dilaluinya bersamanya.

_Bodoh… kau benar-benar bodoh… dan sangat ceroboh… Kau tahu itu kan?_

Walaupun begitu, dia tak bisa membencinya. Karena bagaimanapun, pemilik senyuman sehangat matahari itu adalah orang yang pertama kali membuka hatinya untuk mempercayai orang lain. Orang yang dengan sepenuh hati membuatnya menerima sebuah ikatan bernama 'persahabatan'.

Dimiringkannya badannya dan diletakkannya bingkai foto itu dengan hati-hati di samping badannya.

"Selamat malam… Dei…" ucapnya pelan sebelum menutup matanya.

XxXxX

"Tachi-kun…"

"Hn?" jawab pemuda berambut hitam itu tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari sarapan paginya.

"Nanti siang, bisa kau jemput Sasuke di sekolahnya?" Seorang wanita keluar dari dapur sambil mengelap tangannya yang masih basah setelah mencuci piring.

Kalimat itu berhasil menyita perhatiannya. "Kaa-san mau ke mana?"

Mikoto mengambil kursi di seberang anak laki-lakinya itu. "Ada teman lama Kaa-san yang akan datang. Kami sudah lama tidak bertemu."

Itachi berpikir sebentar sebelum menjawab, "Kenapa tidak biarkan dia pulang sendiri? Dia kan sudah kelas 1 SD…"

Mendengar jawaban anaknya, Mikoto tersenyum. "Tapi kalau dibiarkan pulang sendiri, Kaa-san tak bisa jamin dia akan pulang dalam keadaan selamat. Kau ingat kan terakhir kali dia pulang sendiri?"

Tentu saja Itachi mengingatnya. Hari itu kaa-sannya tiba-tiba saja sakit. Karena dia juga ada rapat OSIS hari itu, maka Sasuke pun pulang sendiri. Dan hasilnya? Lecet di tangan dan kaki juga lebam di pipi dan matanya. Butuh waktu lebih dari dua minggu untuk menghilangkan luka-luka itu.

Berbeda dengan Itachi yang tenang dan kalem, Sasuke sedikit lebih liar. Sikapnya yang tidak mau kalah itu adalah kekurangan -sekaligus kelebihan- terbesar adiknya. Jika melihat ada hal yang tidak disukainya, maka ototnya akan bergerak lebih cepat dari otaknya. Makanya, walaupun usianya masih 6 tahun, keahlian berantemnya tidak bisa diremehkan.

"Baiklah…"

"Ah, terimakasih, Tachi-kun…"

Itachi bangkit dari kursinya dan membawa piringnya ke dapur. Ketika kembali ke ruang makan, Mikoto menyodorkan beberapa lembar uang kepadanya.

"Kalian bisa makan siang di luar, karena Kaa-san akan pulang sekitar jam 6 sore. Tou-san juga ada meeting di kantornya sampai malam."

"Hn." Diambilnya uang itu dan dilangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu depan kemudian memakai sepatunya. "Aku berangkat…"

"Hati-hati, Tachi-kun…"

XxXxX

"Lemes amat sih…" sebuah suara mengganggunya dari pikirannya.

"Kisame…" katanya ketika melihat –mungkin- manusia super biru di hadapannya. "Apa maumu?"

"Hei… Cuma mengkhawatirkan seorang teman yang terlalu banyak melamun, nggak boleh?"

"Oh, makasih…" jawabnya dengan nada yang dibuat-buat.

Segera, Itachi bangkit dari kursinya dan menuju pintu kelas.

"Mau ke mana?" tanya si wajah hiu itu lagi.

"Sekarang kau mau jadi ibuku? Bahkan mau ke kantin pun harus lapor padamu?" Itachi melihat kisame hanya mengangkat bahu dan melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kantin.

"Itachi-kun!"

_Oh… jangan gadis menyebalkan itu lagi._

"Karin-senpai…" ujarnya basa-basi sekedar untuk menghormati kakak kelas yang seharusnya tidak pantas untuk dihormati.

"Sudah kubilang, panggil Karin saja. Kita cuma beda dua tahun, kan?" katanya sambil tersenyum menggoda. Itachi bergidik, walaupun ia tak menampakkannya. "Kau mau ke mana, Tachi-kun?"

_What the… dia juga mau jadi ibuku? Bukan urusannya kan? _"Ke toilet…" Tidak, dia tidak akan bilang ke kantin. Kalau iya, Karin dan gengnya tidak akan berhenti untuk mengikutinya sampai bel masuk jam pelajaran berikutnya. Satu-satunya tempat yang tidak mungkin dimasuki Karin hanyalah toilet cowok.

"Oh!" Karin memekik tertahan. "Kalau begitu, nanti siang sepulang sekolah, mau keluar makan siang denganku?"

"Aku harus jemput adikku…"

"Bagaimana kalau besok?"

"Aku sibuk. OSIS mau menyiapkan acara untuk ulang tahun sekolah bulan depan."

"Kalau begitu…"

"Maaf Karin-senpai, sampai akhir bulan depan aku sangat sibuk. Permisi." Masih dengan ekspresi datar, dia berjalan meninggalkan Karin. Bukan menuju kantin ataupun toilet, dia melangkah kembali ke kelasnya. Meninggalkan Karin yang melotot tak percaya, ditolak mentah-mentah oleh adik kelasnya di depan banyak orang.

"Balik lagi? Katanya mau ke kantin…" Kisame bertanya padanya ketika dia kembali duduk di kursinya di samping jendela.

"Kau jahat, Tachi-kun," ujar Pein yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kelas dengan nada mengejek. "Karin sepertinya sudah siap ditelan bumi…"

"Bukan urusanku."

Dua orang di depannya, Kisame dan Kakuzu, terkikik mendengar perkataan Pein yang kini mengambil kursi di samping Itachi.

Itachi tidak menggubris teman-temannya yang kini memulai topik tentang 'cewek idaman Itachi'. Bukan urusannya.

Pandangannya tak lepas dari jendela. Bukan, bukan karena ada yang menarik di sana. Cuma ada kumpulan siswa-siswa yang lalu lalang di sana atau duduk-duduk di bangku kayu yang ada di tengah taman di halaman depan Konoha Junior High School. Tapi karena di dalam kelasnya pun tidak ada hal yang menarik untuk dilihat.

Apalagi, di atas semua itu, dia adalah Uchiha Itachi. Anak pertama dari Uchiha Fugaku dan Mikoto, sekaligus kakak dari Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda jenius yang bahkan di usianya yang baru 12 tahun ini sudah memiliki masa depan yang terjamin. Walaupun masih kelas 1, -hampir- tidak ada seorang pun yang tidak mengenalnya. Calon paling kuat untuk mengisi posisi ketua OSIS tahun depan, lawan-lawannya sudah mundur dengan teratur.

Semua cewek –yang seangkatan dengannya atau kakak kelas yang nggak sadar umur seperti Karin- berharap bisa menarik perhatiannya. Tapi tidak, tidak ada yang benar-benar menarik perhatiannya. Dalam hal apa pun. Bukan berarti dia tidak serius dalam menjalani setiap pekerjaannya. Hanya tidak betul-betul tertarik. Kecuali satu.

Dia ingat kenapa dia suka memandang ke luar jendela. Karena di bawah sana ada pohon Sakura. Pohon yang selalu mengingatkannya pada pertemuan pertamanya dengan seorang bocah pirang ceroboh yang punya senyum bodoh di wajahnya. Bukan pertemuan yang manis sebenarnya. Bocah itu jatuh dari pohon karena digigit semut –alasan konyol, tapi Itachi tak mau mendebatnya-, sementara yang menjadi tempat mendarat bocah itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah tubuh Itachi.

Dan bocah itulah yang mampu membuat seorang Uchiha Itachi merasa tertarik.

Bocah itu… di mana dia sekarang ya?

XxXxX

"Bilang padaku sekali lagi, kau mau ke mana?"

Lama-lama, Itachi semakin sebal melihat kelakuan manusia hiu di hadapannya. "Che… kau semakin terdengar seperti ibuku…" gerutunya sambil terus melanjutkan jalannya. Ketika melewati sebuah taman, diliriknya jam besar yang berdiri tegak di tengah-tengah taman itu. Sudah jam satu lebih. _Kuharap baka otouto belum bikin masalah…_

"Hei… aku cuma mau memastikan kalau pendengaranku masih berfungsi dengan baik…" Kisame berusaha mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan pemuda berambut hitam yang semakin mempercepat jalannya. "Kau serius? Pergi ke Sekolah Dasar? Dan selama ini kupikir kau benci anak kecil…"

"Memang," jawabnya tanpa mengurangi kecepatannya, malah memperlebar jarak setiap langkahnya.

"Lalu, untuk apa kita ke sana? Aku nggak mau berlama-lama dengan dengan anak-anak ingusan di sekitarku…"

"Dan sejauh yang kuingat, setahun ke belakang kau masih menjadi salah satu dari anak-anak ingusan itu kan, Kisame?" Tentu saja, Itachi dan Kisame berasal dari sekolah yang sama sebelum mereka masuk SMP.

Itachi tersenyum penuh kemenangan dalam hati mendengar Kisame menggerutu tentang 'anak autis' dan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti 'terjebak bersama Uchiha yang abnormal'.

"Kau lama, baka aniki. Aku hampir mati bosan dibuatnya." Sebuah suara anak kecil menyambut kedatangan mereka berdua. Seorang anak lelaki bersandar di tembok depan sekolah, tangannya disilangkan di dadanya. Rambut ayamnya tetap berdiri dengan bangga.

_Ah… nggak pernah aku kira bisa punya adik sok banget kaya gini. Padahal aku berharap bisa punya adik yang manis dan bisa di banggakan…_

"Aku langsung ke sini begitu pulang sekolah, baka otouto. Bukan salahku kalau SD-mu pulang lebih pagi dari SMP-ku." Itachi memberikan penekanan pada kata SD dan SMP, tahu bahwa adiknya yang masih kelas 1 itu tidak suka jika dia dianggap anak kecil.

"Heh, terserah…" Sasuke berjalan menuju kakaknya, menyadari ada sosok lain yang menyertai kakaknya. "Ngapain si muka ikan ini ikut juga?"

Kisame tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu dan sepertinya Sasuke tidak membutuhkan jawaban. Anak itu berjalan mendahului dua anak SMP itu.

"Sumpah… tu anak songong bener… salut kamu kuat ngasuh dia…" kata Kisame sambil menepuk pundak Itachi dengan tatapan mengiba.

Akhirnya mereka berdua berjalan mengikuti anak laki-laki yang sekarang sudah berjalan menjauh dari sekolah.

"Mau ke mana?" Akhirnya Itachi bertanya kepada adiknya yang sepertinya tidak berjalan menuju arah rumah keluarga Uchiha.

"Makan di taman. Kaa-san ngasih uang kan?" jawabnya tanpa mau susah-susah berbalik menghadap kakaknya.

Itachi menahan keinginannya untuk menjitak kepala adiknya saat itu juga.

XxXxX

"Sudah selesai?"

Itachi memandang adiknya yang masih terkagum dengan pertunjukan membuat crepe yang dilakukan oleh seorang pria berambut cokelat gelap yang diikat ke atas. Sebuah bekas luka terlihat memanjang di pangkal hidungnya.

"Dasar anak kecil…" gumamnya ketika dilihatnya Sasuke menerima crepe isi smoke beef dengan mata berbinar-binar. Namun setelah crepe itu berpindah ke tangannya, ekspresinya kembali seperti semula.

"Mau makan di mana?" tanyanya kepada adiknya yang sepertinya sudah lupa dengannya. Sedangkan Kisame sudah lebih dulu pergi menjelajahi taman untuk berjalan-jalan –alasan konyol yang selalu digunakannya untuk mencari cewek nganggur untuk digoda yang selalu berujung ditolak sebelum dia sempat bicara-.

Sasuke mengindahkan pertanyaan kakaknya dan berjalan menuju salah satu sudut taman sebelum akhirnya berhenti di bawah pohon sakura.

Musim semi… sakura bermekaran… Itachi kembali teringat anak berambut pirang itu. Karena di tempat inilah mereka pertama bertemu bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

"Jangan bengong, baka aniki. Kau menghalangi jalan tahu…"

Itachi terkesiap dari lamunannya. Bukan karena omongan pedas adiknya, tapi karena seorang pemuda berambut orange yang menepuk bahunya.

"Mengasuh adik, eh, Tachi-kun?"

"Kalau cuma mau mengejekku, kau salah pilih waktu, Pein. Aku lagi nggak ada mood untuk ngeladenin kamu." Itachi melepaskan pegangan Pein di bahunya. Pein hanya tertawa kecil.

Itachi berjalan menuju tempat adiknya yang sekarang sudah duduk dengan manis di bawah pohon sakura tanpa memakai alas dan sedang memakan crepe miliknya. Pein sendiri mengambil tempat di seberang mereka di sebuah bangku kayu yang memang disediakan di taman itu.

Itachi mengeluarkan sekotak bento yang tadi dibelinya di supermarket dalam perjalanan menuju taman dari tasnya. Mereka berdua makan tanpa suara, sedangkan Pein asyik dengan HP Sony Ericsson K710i-nya.

Kesunyian mereka itu dipecahkan dengan suara Sasuke yang berusaha menahan lidahnya yang terbakar rasa pedas dari crepe yang baru setengah dimakannya. Itachi mengulurkan jus apel yang dibelinya bersamaan dengan bentonya kepada adiknya yang langsung menyambar jus itu tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi.

"Aku nggak suka rasa apel…" ujarnya setelah selesai meneguk minumannya –minuman Itachi lebih tepatnya-.

"Aku kan bukan beli buat kamu…" Itachi mengambil kotak jus itu dari tangan adiknya dan mengocoknya pelan. "Nggak suka tapi kok dihabisin juga?"

Sasuke membuang muka. "Terpaksa…"

Itachi menarik napas panjang. _Sabar… sabar Itachi. Orang sabar disayang Tuhan…_

Kemudian Sasuke kembali melanjutkan makannya yang sempat tertunda tadi. Sepertinya belum kapok, masih penasaran sejauh mana dia bertahan dengan rasa pedas itu.

Tak lama Itachi sudah menyelesaikan makannya. Dia membuang bungkus bento itu di tempat sampah terdekat –motto: buanglah sampah pada tempatnya-.

Itachi memperhatikan cara makan adiknya. Walaupun suka bersikap sok dewasa, tapi tetap saja usianya masih 6 tahun. Maka tidak heran kalau cara makannya masih sedikit berantakan.

Dilihatnya ada saus yang menempel di sudut bibir Sasuke. Dia mengambil sapu tangan di saku celananya.

"Lihat tuh… makanmu ke mana-mana." Disapukannya sapu tangan itu ke wajah Sasuke.

Bocah itu sedikit terkejut dengan perlakuan kakaknya. Kemudian dia segera menepis tangan kakaknya itu dan membuang muka. Tak cukup cepat sehingga Itachi masih sempat melihat semburat merah yang muncul di pipinya yang pucat.

"Jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak kecil, Aniki…" Kemudian Sasuke berdiri dan berjalan menuju keran yang ada di salah satu sudut taman untuk membersihkan wajahnya.

Bibir Itachi membentuk sebuah senyuman tipis yang sangat jarang diperlihatkannya. _Sekali anak kecil tetap anak kecil…_

"Kau sudah selesai, Itachi?"

Itachi baru menyadari Pein yang masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya tadi.

"Memang kenapa?"

"Itachi nggak akan bisa main hari ini, Pein. Dia harus jadi babysitter adiknya sampai nanti sore," ujar Kisame yang baru saja muncul. Di sampingnya sudah ada seorang pemuda yang mengenakan cadar.

"Kamu ngapain ke sini, Kakuzu?" Pein heran melihat kehadiran bendahara kelasnya itu. Kakuzu bukan tipe orang yang suka menghabiskan waktunya untuk berjalan-jalan karena hanya akan menghabiskan uangnya saja.

"Bosen," jawabnya, "…lagian ini tempat yang paling nggak ngabisin duit. Tapi kalian tega ya, ngumpul gini tapi aku nggak diajak…"

Pein dan Kisame tertawa mendengarnya, sedangkan Itachi hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Ngajak kamu percuma… udah lama nungguin kamunya buat ngitung berapa ongkosnya, ujung-ujungnya juga nggak jadi ikut…" jelas Pein.

"Paling nggak dicoba dulu dong…" Kakuzu cemberut(?).

"Adik kamu lama tuh… jangan-jangan dia nyasar lagi…" Pein mengacuhkan Kakuzu dan mengingatkan Itachi tentang adiknya.

Itachi menyeringai. "Walaupun menyebalkan, dia itu tetap seorang Uchiha. Dan seorang Uchiha pantang nyasar… paling juga lagi nyari temen berantem."

Mendengar kalimat Itachi, ketiga temannya mengikuti dengan koor panjang 'Uchiha Rules'.

Itachi menunggu adiknya sembari mendengarkan ketiga temannya berceloteh. Dia hanya sesekali menimpali perkataan mereka dengan 'hn'-nya.

15 menit berlalu… dan Itachi sudah mulai tidak sabar menunggu adiknya yang tak kunjung muncul batang hidungnya.

_Oke… kalau sampai dia berantem, aku yang bakal kena masalah…_

Itachi bangkit dari duduknya. Dia hanya memberi lambaian kecil ketika Pein menanyakan tujuannya.

Itachi berjalan memutari taman yang bisa di bilang cukup besar itu. Di satu sudutnya penuh dengan permainan anak-anak seperti ayunan dan jungkat-jungkit. Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya. Sudah sejak lama Sasuke meninggalkan permainan seperti itu, gengsinya terlalu tinggi.

Dia melanjutkan langkahnya di jalan setapak yang terbentang di taman itu. Sudah beberapa keran yang dilewatinya, namun adiknya sama sekali tidak kelihatan.

Akhirnya setelah sampai di sisi terdalam dari taman yang lumayan jarang dikunjungi karena pohon-pohon tinggi yang menghalangi cahaya matahari, dia melihat seorang anak memakai jaket berwarna biru tua dengan lambang kipas Uchiha di bagian punggungnya, Itachi bisa menarik napas lega. Jekat milik adiknya itu tidak mungkin salah lagi.

"Otouto…"

Panggilannya membuat bocah berambut ayam itu berbalik.

Kemudian, Itachi bisa melihat bahwa adiknya tidak sendirian di tempat itu. Di hadapannya ada seorang anak berambut pirang yang sedang menahan tangis. Bisa dilihatnya lutut anak itu sedikit mengeluarkan darah.

"Siapa dia?"

"Aku juga nggak tahu… tadi aku bertemu dengannya. Sepertinya dia terpisah dari keluarganya." Sasuke menjawab sambil memandangi anak itu.

Itachi berlutut di depan anak itu. Dia memang tidak meyukai anak kecil, tapi sebagai yang paling tua diantara mereka bertiga, maka mau tidak mau dialah yang harus mengambil tindakan.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Hiks… Hiks… kaa-chan…" hanya itu jawaban yang didapatnya. Anak itu mengucek-ngucek matanya dengan kedua tangannya. Air mata mulai meluncur di wajahnya yang berhiaskan 3 buah garis seperti kumis kucing di masing-masing pipinya.

"Dia terus seperti itu dari tadi. Ditanya nggak mau jawab apa pun. Dasar anak kecil," rutuk Sasuke.

"Hei… kami mau membantumu, kalau kamu nggak jawab, kami nggak bisa cari orang tuamu…" Itachi berusaha menenangkan anak itu. Inilah kenapa dia nggak suka berurusan dengan anak kecil. Mereka cengeng.

"Naru… hiks… mau kaa-chan…" tangisannya bertambah keras.

"Makanya, beritahu kami siapa nama…"

"Kaa-chan… huwe… hiks… Naru mau kaa-chan… huwe…" sekarang tangisan anak itu benar-benar kencang.

Itachi benar-benar tidak berjodoh dengan anak kecil. Baru sekali ingin membantu anak yang tersesat, dia malah harus berurusan dengan anak cengeng. Dalam hati dia bersyukur adiknya sedikit lebih mandiri daripada anak ini –walaupun sifat keras kepala khas Uchihanya sangat menyebalkan-.

Sudah tidak sabar lagi menghadapi tangis anak itu yang semakin menjadi-jadi, Itachi tanpa pikir panjang mencubit pipi anak itu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kamu cowok, kan? Jangan cengeng dong!"

"HUWE… SAKIT… KAA-CHAN…"

"Ni anak bener-bener…" Itachi tidak melepaskan cubitannya dari pipi chubby anak itu.

"Hei, baka aniki, kau malah membuat dia semakin nggak mau kasih tahu…" Sasuke menghentikan kalimatnya.

"Apa?" tanya Itachi yang masih berusaha 'mendiamkan' bocah berambut pirang itu.

"Mending lepas tanganmu dari dia, baka aniki… atau kamu bakalan dalam masalah besar."

Otomatis Itachi melepaskan tangannya yang sekarang basah gara-gara air mata yang jatuh di tangannya. Dia berbalik memandang adiknya. Kemudian dilayangkan tatapannya kepada objek yang sedang diperhatikan oleh adiknya.

Seorang pemuda –Itachi melihat celana panjang yang dipakainya, kalau tidak dia akan salah mengira sebagai seorang gadis- berambut pirang seperti anak di hadapannya, hanya saja lebih panjang, sedang berlari ke arahnya, lebih tepatnya arah bocah berambut pirang.

Pemuda itu langsung berlutut di depan bocah pirang itu yang langsung memeluknya erat.

"Ssstt… Naru-chan… jangan nangis lagi, un… aniki di sini…" pemuda itu membelai lembut rambut anak yang dipanggilnya Naru-chan itu.

"Takut… hiks… hiks…"

"Makanya, aniki kan udah di sini, jadi Naru-chan diem ya, un…"

Nafas Itachi sedikit tercekat. _Kata 'un' di akhir kalimatnya itu seperti…_

"Deidara?" bisiknya, namun cukup keras untuk membuat pemuda itu berbalik memandangnya.

Itachi menatap seakan berusaha mengenali pemuda di hadapannya. Tadi tidak terlalu diperhatikannya, tapi mata birunya hampir sama dengan bocah dalam pelukannya. Rambut pirang panjangnya yang tertiup angin, menyibakkan poninya. Helaian kelopak sakura yang terbawa angin menambah suasana nostalgia, mengingatkannya pada pertemuan pertama mereka entah berapa tahun yang lalu.

"Itachi-kun, un?" tanyanya. Setelah yakin bahwa dia tidak salah orang, Deidara menambah seyuman di wajahnya. Kali ini, bukan cengiran bodoh yang dilihat Itachi bertahun sebelumnya, tapi sebuah senyuman tulus yang menambah… keindahannya?

Deidara berdiri dan bermaksud untuk memberi salam padanya, namun tangan mungil Naruto menggenggam erat lengan kaos panjangnya.

"Kakak itu… jahat… hiks… Pipi Naru dicubit…"

Senyum di wajah Deidara menghilang seketika bersamaan dengan Itachi yang merasa kedudukannya terancam. Itachi sepertinya menyadari satu hal. _Nggak ada yang pernah bilang padaku kalau Deidara itu brother complex!_

Tatapan Deidara serasa menembus jantungnya.

"Jangan berani jahatin Naru-chan lagi, un," Deidara menarik tangan adiknya. "Aku benci Itachi-kun!" tambahnya sebelum berjalan meninggalkan Itachi yang masih membatu di tempatnya. Sasuke? Dia sibuk menertawakan wajah bodoh kakaknya yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

* * *

Cha's Note:

Mau dibilang Itadei juga,

Cha tetep nggak bisa lepas dari Sasunaru…

Gimana?

Anehkah?

Perlu lanjutkah?

Gimme review key?

Pwweeasee??!!

With Love

_Charlotte.d'Cauchemar_


	2. Chapter 2

-YOUR SMILE = MY SUNSHINE-

Story by Charlotte.d'Cauchemar

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Warning:

AU. OOC. Yaoi

Chapter 2: Tell Him, Itachi!

Summary:

"Itachi tidak pernah berlaku selembut itu kepada orang lain. Hanya di depan Deidara saja dia jadi seperti itu," ujar Zetsu.

"Tapi bodohnya, Itachi nggak pernah sadar sama perasaannya sendiri…" lanjut Pein.

* * *

Pernah dengar pepatah ini: Seorang Namikaze tidak pernah marah lebih dari sehari? Belum? Yah… paling tidak semua orang tahu sekarang.

Walaupun begitu, sekarang Itachi sangat bersyukur bahwa pepatah itu benar adanya.

Sehari setelah dia bertemu lagi dengan Deidara –tepatnya setelah insiden pencubitan pipi Naru-, Itachi dibuat bingung bagaimana caranya dia akan minta maaf pada pemuda pirang itu. Bukan apa-apa, sebagai seorang Uchiha, sudah sifat dasarnya tidak pernah ada kata 'maaf' dalam kamusnya.

Untungnya –sekali lagi Itachi bersyukur- seorang Namikaze adalah tipe 'pemaaf' sejati. Sungguh berkebalikan dengan dirinya. Tapi dia tidak ambil pusing. Yang penting, hubungan pertemanannya dengan Dei bisa diselamatkan.

Atau seperti itulah yang ada di pikirannya…

XxXxX

Uchiha Itachi. 18 tahun. Tercatat sebagai siswa kelas 3 di Konoha Senior High School. Mantan ketua OSIS yang bahkan sampai masa lengsernya masih tetap dihormati oleh kebanyakan siswa –yang sebagian besar adalah wanita- dan juga sebagian guru-guru –yang juga kebanyakan adalah wanita-. Bisa ambil kesimpulan? Ya, Uchiha Itachi adalah satu dari para Uchiha yang dianugerahi kemampuan alami untuk menaklukan wanita. Namun tak ada seorang wanita pun yang bisa menaklukan pemuda dingin itu.

Yah… kebanyakan orang sih berpikir seperti itu. Tapi tidak dengan sekumpulan siswa yang berkumpul di pagi hari sebelum ada banyak yang datang ke sekolah. Sepertinya, mereka sibuk membicarakan sesuatu…

… atau seseorang lebih tepatnya.

"Sumpah. Itachi tuh bego banget!" ujar Kisame dengan semangat berapi-api. Sebuah pukulan dihadiahkan kepadanya dari seorang pemuda berambut orange yang duduk di atas meja.

"Kedengeran Itachi, jadi ikan bakar kamu…" katanya yang diiringi derai tawa dari dua pemuda lainnya yang turut mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Tapi, bener juga apa kata Kisame. Si jenius itu nggak sadar kalau ada sisi dalam dirinya yang sebenarnya sangat bodoh untuk menyadari beberapa hal," tambah Zetsu.

Perkataan Zetsu diiringi oleh dua anggukan kepala.

"Um… guys… kalian ngomongin apa sih?" seorang pemuda bercadar yang sepertinya tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan itu.

Pein menepuk jidatnya sendiri. "Dan aku lupa kalau kita masih punya satu idiot di sini…"

"Siapa yang idiot?" tanyanya lagi.

Serentak 3 buah telunjuk diarahkan kepadanya. Dan sepertinya dia baru sadar bahwa dialah si 'idiot' yang mereka maksud.

"Enak aja! Aku bukan idiot tahu, cuman…"

"Cuman apa?"

"… sedikit lemot?"

Pein, Kisame, dan Zetsu sweatdrop.

"Ok, whatever," Pein melempar tatapan sebal kepada Kakuzu sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya, "… yang penting sekarang masalah si Uchiha itu…"

"Makanya aku tanya, emang apa masalahnya Itachi?" Lagi, tanya Kakuzu dengan wajah sok innocent.

Kisame menarik napas panjang sebelum menjawab, "Aku turut berduka cita atas kelemotan kamu."

"Kamu tahu anak kelas 2 itu? Yang pirang?" Zetsu menengahi sebelum Kakuzu sempat mencerna perkataan Kisame tadi.

Kakuzu terlihat berpikir sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. "Namikaze itu kan?"

"Yap, kemajuan buat otak kamu," kata Kisame, "dan dia itu masalahnya Itachi…"

"Apa hubungannya?" tanyanya bingung.

"Masalahnya, Itachi tu nggak pernah sadar sama perasaannya sendiri!" jawab Pein yang lama-lama kesal dengan lambatnya kemampuan Kakuzu untuk mencerna segala sesuatu yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan masalah uang. "Kalau udah ada yang ngambil, baru dia nyesel…"

"Eh? Emangnya mereka punya masalah apa? Perasaan baik-baik aja kok…"

Ketiga orang yang lain berusaha menahan kesal yang mulai naik ke ubun-ubun. Apalagi para penghuni kelas itu sudah mulai berdatangan.

"Udah, kita lanjutin aja nanti. Kepala aku udah sakit nih…" Pein beranjak dari meja dan berjalan menuju kelasnya yang berjarak dua ruang kelas dari kelas Zetsu dan Kakuzu itu.

"Wah… Leader-sama sakit kepala tu, Su… Masalahnya Itachi berat ya?" kata Kakuzu sambil memperhatikan Pein dan Kisame yang menghilang di pintu kelas.

"Itu kan gara-gara kamu juga…" gumam Zetsu sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

XxXxX

"Truth or dare?"

Pein menatap Kisame yang sedang menyeringai, yang membuatnya jadi tambah menyeramkan, sambil menelan ludah. Dia menyesal karena dialah yang memutuskan untuk memainkan permainan ini pada saat jam istirahat siang. Tapi begitu diingatnya lagi kalau mereka punya rencana terselubung untuk Itachi, mau tidak mau dia harus melakukannya.

"Dare," ucapnya setelah sekian menit.

Dan seringaian kisame bertambah lebar.

"Sekarang juga, pergi ke ruang siaran, terus baca ini lewat speaker." Kisame menyerahkan selembar kertas yang barusan ditulisnya. Mata Pein melebar begitu membaca apa yang tertulis di sana.

"Gila! Nggak, aku nggak mau!" tolaknya keras.

"Ya nggak bisa. Tadi kamu juga dengan teganya udah nyuruh aku 'nembak' ikan yang ada di ruang guru sampai ditawarin istirahat di UKS buat meriksa siapa tahu kepala aku udah kebentur!"

Pein tidak bisa mengelak lagi. Dengan berat hati diambilnya kertas itu. Dalam hati dia belajar satu hal, Kisame kalau balas dendam nggak kira-kira!

Setelah Pein menghilang dari pandangan, Zetsu melayangkan pandangannya pada Kisame yang masih nyengir sendiri.

"Kamu nulis apa di situ?" tanyanya.

"Tunggu bentar deh, kalian bakal tahu…"

Zetsu dan Kakuzu bertukar pandang, sedangkan Itachi dengan cueknya hanya meneruskan untuk membaca buku yang ada di pangkuannya. Mereka berlima sedang berkumpul di kelas Itachi, Pein, dan Kisame.

Beberapa menit kemudian, muncul suara 'kresek-kresek' dari speaker yang dipasang di atas papan tulis.

"TES TES… SATU DUA TIGA…" suara Pein terdengar dari speaker hitam itu.

Beberapa pasang telinga milik siswa yang tersisa di kelas menajamkan pendengarannya.

"KEPADA KONAN, SISWI KELAS 3-2. SEKALI LAGI KEPADA KONAN SISWI KELAS 3-2, SAYA NAGATO PEIN KELAS 3-1 DENGAN INI MENYATAKAN BAHWA SAYA MENYUKAI KONAN. DAN SAYA DENGAN SEPENUH HATI, JIWA, DAN RAGA MENGAHARAPKAN… mmmpphhh…"

'kresek… kresek…"

Lalu speaker itu mati.

Tapi bisa terdengar suara-suara yang seperti teriakan yang berasal dari kelas yang ada di samping mereka. Bisa ditebak suara Konan yang paling keras di antara mereka yang sepertinya menyuarakan seperti 'Piercing idiot'.

Suara di kelas itu pun tak kalah berisik. Beberapa siswa sibuk berbisik-bisik tentang 'penembakan' nekat yang dilakukan Pein tadi.

Apalagi ketika beberapa saat kemudian Pein berjalan memasuki kelas dengan wajah yang semerah tomat. Pemuda berpiercing itu segera mengambil tempatnya semula yang ada di sebelah Itachi, dan disambut derai tawa dari teman-temannya itu.

"Gyahaha~," Kakuzu tertawa dengan nistanya, "… Leader-sama keren!"  
"Kok udah balik, Pein? Perasaan belum selesai…" Kisame menyeringai pada Pein yang balik menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Diusir sama anak-anak klub siaran. Puas?!" jawabnya kesal.

"Nggak usah marah-marah, kamu sendiri yang mulai permainan ini…" Itachi menatap Pein dari balik bukunya. Betul-betul senjata makan tuan baginya.

Pein cemberut. Tapi kemudian dia mengambil botol kosong yang terlupakan di atas meja.

"Masih mau lanjut?" tanya Zetsu yang sudah berhasil menghentikan tawanya.

"Ya iya dong! Aku juga mau bikin kalian malu!" katanya kesal.

Kemudian kelima orang itu kembali mengambil tempat melingkar di meja Itachi yang sudah berubah fungsi.

Itachi duduk di kursinya sendiri di samping Pein, Kisame dan Zetsu mengambil kursi di depan mereka berdua, dan Kakuzu mengambil sebuah kursi dan menaruhnya di samping meja Itachi.

Pein mulai memutar botol kosong itu. Sedikit kesal karena Itachi sepertinya sama sekali tidak menaruh perhatian pada permainan mereka itu. Padahal Pein merencanakan ini semua untuk Itachi. Dan, bukannya berhasil, malah dia yang kena perangkap Kisame!

Botol itu terus berputar. Lama-kelamaan semakin pelan. Kakuzu. Lewat. Zetsu. Lewat. Hampir berhenti. Kisame. Lewat.

Akhirnya botol itu tepat berhenti mengarah ke Itachi!

Rasanya Pein ingin berteriak karena senang.

"Truth or Dare?" tanyanya tanpa bisa menyembunyikan antusiasmenya. Itachi merasakan firasat kurang baik.

"Dare."

Dan Pein hampir meloncat kegirangan mendengarnya.

"Baiklah…"

XxXxX

Pein dan ide bodohnya!

Sungguh, jika dia bukan seorang Uchiha, dia pasti akan menolak mentah-mentah tantangan yang diberikan padanya. Tapi sayangnya, seorang Uchiha tidak akan pernah lari dari tantangan.

Dan sekarang di sinilah dia. Di depan sebuah ruangan kelas yang bertuliskan kelas 2-3.

Pelan, dia melongokkan kepalanya ke kelas itu, mencari objek berambut pirang dan bermata biru.

"Deidara-senpai! Tobi anak baik kan?" sebuah suara membuatnya menyapukan pandangannya ke bagian belakang kelas.

"Iya, Tobi. Memang kenapa, un?" jawab suara yang amat dikenalnya.

"Hidan-senpai nggak percaya kalau Tobi anak baik!"

Itachi memandang kesal pemuda kekanak-kanakkan itu. Dia heran, bagaimana seorang Uchiha bisa bersikap seperti anak kecil begitu. Padahal jelas-jelas dia sebaya dengan Deidara dan Hidan, untuk apa memanggil mereka dengan embel-embel senpai?

Apalagi ketika pemuda itu menggelayut di lengan Deidara dengan manja. Ada perasaan aneh di dalam dadanya.

"Tobi, berhenti bersikap seperti anak kecil," ujarnya pada pemuda itu.

Begitu melihatnya, Tobi langsung cemberut.

"Itachi… ngapain ke sini?" desisnya. Bukan rahasia umum kalau Tobi memang tidak menyukai sepupunya itu, entah karena alasan apa.

Itachi teringat akan tujuan awalnya datang ke sana.

"Bisa ikut aku sebentar, Dei?"

Deidara menatap kakak kelasnya itu dengan bingung. Tapi toh dia tetap mengikuti Itachi yang berjalan ke luar kelas diiringi protes dari Tobi.

"Kembalikan Deidara-senpai dengan utuh ya!"

XxXxX

"Jadi… mau ngapain kita ke sini, un?"

Itachi membuang muka, sama sekali tak mau menatap bola mata biru itu.

"Ne, Tachi-kun?"

Tapi Itachi sama sekali tidak mendengarnya. Pikirannya disibukkan oleh tantangan bodoh Pein yang membuatnya harus melakukan semua ini.

-

-

"Kiss him…"

"WHAT??" Itachi hampir tidak mempercayai pendengarannya.

"Kiss Deidara, just a little peck," kata Pein lagi.

Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya. "You're kidding…"

Tapi Pein hanya menyeringai.

"Jadi… Uchiha Itachi menyerah?" sambung Kisame tiba-tiba, "Padahal, bukannya seorang Uchiha nggak takut sama segala macam tantangan?"

Itachi terdiam. Nggak mungkin dia menolak tantangan itu. Bagaimanapun juga, dia seorang Uchiha. Damn Uchiha Pride!

"Baiklah…" ujarnya.

"Ajak dia ke halaman belakang sekolah… kami akan tunggu di sana…" Kisame bangkit dari kursinya diikuti oleh rekan-rekannya yang lain.

"Tunggu…" panggil Itachi yang sepertinya membeku di tempatnya, "… kalian mau ke mana?"

Seringaian di wajah Kisame semakin melebar, "Tentu saja menyiapkan tempat terbaik untuk menonton…"

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya dalam hidupnya, Itachi berpikir ulang alasan kenapa dia sampai bisa berteman dengan orang-orang macam mereka.

-

-

Jadi di sinilah dia sekarang. Di halaman belakang sekolah. Tempat yang terkenal sebagai tempat 'penembakan'. Berdua dengan seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang sedang berdiri dengan gelisah di hadapannya, sambil meremas tangannya, juga menggigit bibir bawahnya. Bibir yang sebentar lagi akan dia…

Argh! Itachi cepat-cepat membuang pikiran itu dari kepalanya.

"Um… kalau tidak ada yang penting, aku mau kembali ke kelas, un… sampai ketemu nanti pulang sekolah…"

Deidara berbalik menuju arah dia datang tadi. Dan Itachi segera bereaksi dengan cepat.

Itachi menangkap lengan pemuda itu kemudian menariknya hingga masuk ke pelukannya. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Itachi menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir pemuda yang masih terkejut itu.

Dan tanpa disangkanya, Deidara membalas ciumannya itu.

Niat awalnya yang hanya ingin memberikan sebuah kecupan kecil di bibir Deidara berubah ketika pemuda itu mengalungkan tangannya di leher Itachi. Itachi pun mempererat pelukannya di pinggang pemuda itu.

Perlakuannya itu membuat Deidara mengerang. Itachi tidak meyia-nyiakan kesempatan. Dia memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut pemuda pirang itu. Menjelajahi inchi demi inchi. Menikmati setiap erangan yang dikeluarkannya. Entah kenapa, semua itu terasa sangat benar baginya. Seperti… ada sebuah perasaan yang terlupakan menyeruak dari dalam dirinya.

Sekian menit kemudian, keduanya melepaskan diri dengan wajah yang memerah. Itachi pun segera melonggarkan pelukannya dan Deidara segera menjauhkan dirinya. Tangannya menyentuh bibirnya dengan tidak percaya.

"Ke… kenapa…?" tanyanya pelan.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu terdiam. Ya, kenapa? Kenapa dia mencium pemuda pirang itu? Oh ya… tantangan dari Pein…

Sementara itu, dari balik semak-semak yang terlindung, empat pasang mata menikmati pertunjukkan yang baru saja terjadi.

"Sudah kubilang, Itachi dan anak itu punya perasaan yang sama…" Pein berasumsi.

"Jelas saja… Itachi tidak pernah berlaku selembut itu kepada orang lain. Hanya di depan Deidara saja dia jadi seperti itu," ujar Zetsu.

"Tapi bodohnya, Itachi nggak pernah sadar sama perasaannya sendiri…" lanjut Pein.

"Kalau gitu, apa masalah Itachi dan Deidara yang kalian bicarakan tadi pagi? Sepertinya mereka akur-akur aja tuh…" otak lemot Kakuzu kembali membuatnya mendapatkan tatapan iba dari teman-temannya.

"Dan kalau dia memang jenius seperti yang orang-orang katakan, dia nggak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan seperti ini…" tambah Kisame.

Tapi sayangnya, harapan mereka untuk mendapatkan 'sepasang kekasih' baru harus ditunda. Karena sang penerus Uchiha bernama Itachi itu sedang bingung untuk berkata-kata.

_Oke Itachi, tarik napas dan…_

"Maaf, Dei. Aku harap kamu nggak apa-apa dengan… yang tadi…" katanya akhirnya, "… itu tadi salah satu ide gila dari Pein agar aku memenuhi tantangannya karena aku memilih 'dare' di permainan kami. Jadi… begitulah…" jelasnya panjang lebar.

Andai Itachi melihat ke dalam bola mata biru itu sekarang, dia pasti bisa melihat bias terluka di sana. Namun segera menghilang sedetik kemudian.

"Oh… nggak apa-apa, Tachi-kun…" katanya sambil tersenyum, "… itu juga… bukan yang pertama buat aku kok…" Bohong… dia tahu itu di dalam hatinya. Tapi dia tak mau membuat pemuda di hadapannya merasa bersalah.

Sayangnya, begitu mendengar itu bukan yang pertama baginya, Itachi merasa ada yang sakit di dalam dadanya. Padahal kalau mau jujur, itu pun adalah yang pertama baginya. Tapi yang keluar dari bibirnya adalah, "Oh… syukurlah…"

Selama beberapa saat, keduanya terlihat salah tingkah. Dan sepertinya salah satu penonton setia mereka mulai kehilangan kesabarannya.

"Woy, Itachi… kamu lama banget sih…" Kisame keluar dari semak-semak dan segera menghampiri temannya yang masih terdiam itu.

"Hn," jawabnya singkat.

"Mmm… kalau begitu, aku ke kelas ya…" Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari keduanya, Deidara segera meninggalkan tempat itu. Berusaha mengembalikan keadaan hatinya seperti semula.

Dan setelah itu, ketiga pemuda yang lain mengikuti jejak rekan mereka menghampiri Itachi.

"Puas sekarang?" tanya Itachi pada Pein. Ada nada sinis dalam suaranya.

"Kau bodoh, Itachi…" hanya itu jawabannya sebelum berjalan menuju gedung sekolah karena bel masuk baru saja berdentang.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

* * *

Cha's Note:

Ugh… kurang memuaskan!

Mana pendek lagi…

Gimana pendapat Minna-san?

Review please??!

Review Reply:

# Luina Fujiwara: Itadei juga termasuk fave pairnya Cha! Tapi masih jarang yang bikin nih… T.T

# Niero-SilvaUchiSa: Niero yang baca aja berasa jadi pedophil, gimana Cha yang buat??! –pundung di pojokan-. Hehehe… nggak rajin… tapi Cha lagi ngusahain supaya bisa apdet minimal 2 minggu sekali…

# Nazuki. Rinchan: Iya, yang kemaren Sasuke 6 tahun, Itachi 12 tahun, Deidara 11 tahun, Naruto 4 TAHUN!! –beneran pedophil nih-. Tapi sekarang udah naik kan? Nggak kuat juga kalo bikin umur segitu terus.

# Chika: Iya… ini juga Cha lanjutin… seneng deh kalo ada yang suka ceritanya. Makasih ya…

# Lovely Lucifer: Kakak adik yang kompak deh! Beneran seleranya 11.12! untuk saat ini sih, Itadei sama Sasunaru dulu. Nggak tahu bakalan nambah atau nggak. Liat aja perkembangannya ya…

Thanks for all reviewers:

Luina fujiwara, Sefa-sama, Niero-SilvaUchiSa, Nazuki. Rinchan, Chika, bloominpoppies, lovely lucifer, Akasuna no Azura, nae-roshi. chan.

With Love

_Charlotte.d'Cauchemar_


	3. Chapter 3

Cha's Note:

Em…

Cuma mau memberitahu, chapter ini masih mengambil hari yang sama seperti chapter sebelumnya.

Happy Reading…

* * *

-YOUR SMILE = MY SUNSHINE-

Story by Charlotte.d'Cauchemar

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Warning:

AU. OOC. Yaoi

Chapter 3: Ramen's Truth

Summary: Sasuke mendapatkan satu pelajaran berharga hari ini. Ramen ternyata bisa membuat berat badan seseorang lebih berat ketimbang kelihatannya. Itadei. Sasunaru.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke.

Itu nama pemuda yang kini sedang berjalan dengan langkah lebar-lebar menuju sebuah sekolah dasar yang arahnya berlawanan dengan jalan menuju ke rumahnya. Sedikit buang-buang waktu, mungkin? Tapi tidak baginya. Saat pulang sekolah seperti ini adalah saat yang paling ditunggunya. Saat dimana dia bisa bertemu dengan pemilik senyum seindah matahari.

Dengan sedikit berlari, dia melanjutkan langkahnya. Bukan apa-apa, tadi dia sedikit terhambat oleh penggemar-penggemarnya yang entah sejak kapan semakin bejibun itu. Sebagian besar karena wajahnya yang terhitung tampan untuk usianya yang baru memasuki hitungan dua belas. Sebagian karena nama Uchiha yang disandangnya. Dan sebagian lagi, karena… well, kakak laki-lakinya yang terpaut 6 tahun dengannya. Tak perlu dijelaskan, karena pemuda itu pun tak mempedulikannya.

Tak berapa lama, ketika nafasnya sudah mulai satu-satu, akhirnya gerbang yang amat dikenalnya tampak. Tapi… hei, kenapa sudah sepi? Seharusnya sekolah dasar pulang lebih awal setengah jam dari SMP-nya. Dan biasanya, jam satu lebih seperti sekarang ini, masih banyak anak SD yang bersliweran menunggu jemputan ataupun sekedar menghabiskan waktu bermain bersama teman sebayanya.

Sasuke segera menyisir halaman sekolahnya setahun yang lalu itu, berusaha mencari seorang bocah dengan rambut pirang yang mencolok. Tak menemukan tanda-tandanya di halaman depan, Sasuke memutuskan untuk mencarinya di halaman belakang, dengan memutari gedung sekolah itu.

Saat itu musim semi, karenanya tidak heran beberapa anak menghabiskan waktu dengan memandangi bunga warna-warni yang tumbuh di halaman belakang. _Dasar anak kecil, _rutuknya dalam hati. Sepertinya dia sendiri lupa kalau usianya masih termasuk usia anak-anak.

Lagi, dia mengedarkan pandangannya. Belum sempat menemukan bocah yang dimaksud, dia mendengar suara tawa nyaring yang amat dikenalnya. Suara Naruto.

Sasuke segera menghampiri sumber suara yang berasal dari sudut halaman. Di bawah sebuah pohon sakura dia bisa melihatnya. Bocah yang dikenalnya sejak 6 tahun yang lalu. Bocah yang dari awal mengenalnya, sudah membuat hati Uchiha termuda itu hangat.

Naruto sedang tertawa-tawa mendengarkan lelucon dari…

… Sai

Sepupunya yang sumpah-sungguh-amat-sangat-menyebalkan-sekali. Oke, bukan penggunaan kata yang efisien sepertinya. Walaupun hiperbolis, tapi memang hanya kalimat itu yang sesuai untuk sepupu _kesayangannya._

Sasuke menggertakkan giginya kesal. Sai dengan lancangnya menyapu kelopak sakura yang jatuh di rambut pirang Naruto. Sai dengan lancangnya membuat dobenya itu terkikik. Sai dengan lancangnya membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Naruto yang membuatnya terbahak.

Bukan salahnya kan, kalau dia ternyata dua tahun lebih tua dari Naruto, sehingga dia masuk SMP lebih dulu dari Naruto yang masih duduk di kelas lima. Bukan salahnya juga kalau ternyata Sai hanya setahun di atas Naruto sehingga kini dia masih kelas enam.

Takdir sepertinya membuat para Uchiha terpesona dengan rambut pirang dan mata biru milik para Namikaze.

Sasuke berjalan menuju dua orang itu yang sepertinya belum sadar jika sedari tadi diperhatikan oleh mata onyxnya. Tanpa berusaha menutupi kekesalannya, Sasuke berdehem –yang sepertinya agak kelewat keras-.

"Ah… Sasuke-kun…" Sai yang pertama menyadari kehadirannya. Senyum yang sangat ingin dihapus oleh Sasuke dari wajahnya kini bermain di bibirnya.

"Sedang apa kau di sini, Naruto?" Bukan pertanyaan bagus sebenarnya, tapi, hanya itu yang terlintas di otaknya.

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya, terlihat berpikir. "Sedang duduk?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi bodoh. Oh… betapa Sasuke lupa kalau Naruto sungguh tidak peka.

"Naru-chan hanya menemaniku melukis, kok. Kamu nggak perlu cemburu begitu…" Sai menunjukkan buku gambar yang ada di pangkuannya. Sebuah sketsa pohon sakura yang setengah jadi terpampang di halaman yang terbuka.

"Hn." Sasuke langsung berbalik pergi. "Kalau segitu inginnya kamu nemenin dia, Naruto, lebih baik aku pulang duluan…"

"Lho…?" Naruto langsung bangkit mengikuti pemuda berambut hitam itu. "Sai… aku pulang dulu ya!"

Sai hanya mengangguk. Bibirnya menggumam kecil, "Possessive Uchiha," sebelum akhirnya dia ingat bahwa Uchiha juga nama yang tertera di depan namanya sendiri.

XxXxX

"Sasukee~~ tunggu aku dong… jalannya jangan cepat-cepat…" Naruto berusaha setengah mati mengejar pemuda rambut ayam yang sudah berjalan melewati gerbang sekolahnya.

Sasuke pura-pura menulikan telinganya. Dia kesal. Bukankah seharusnya Naruto menunggunya di halaman depan sekolah, memberikan sisa makanan siangnya pada kucing liar yang tersesat, seperti biasa? Lalu, ada angin apa yang membuatnya merubah kebiasannya dengan menunggunya bersama Sai?

"Kyaaa…"

Suara pekikan yang diiringi dengan bunyi debaman membuat Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik. Wajahnya berubah horor. Naruto terjatuh.

Segera Sasuke menghampiri Naruto yang masih belum bangkit, kemudian membantunya untuk mengambil posisi duduk. Dia bisa melihat luka lecet yang mengeluarkan sedikit darah di lututnya.

"A… aku nggak papa, kok," ujar Naruto sambil meringis menahan sakit, "… cuma luka kecil…"

Tanpa aba-aba, Sasuke mengambil sapu tangan di saku celananya dan membebatkannya di lutut bocah itu. Kemudian, dia mencium luka yang sekarang sudah tertutup oleh sapu tangan.

"Masih sakit?" tanyanya sambil memandang ke dalam mata biru Naruto.

"… sedikit…" jawabnya.

"Gara-gara aku, kamu jatuh…" Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, merasa bersalah.

"Ng… nggak! Bukan gara-gara Sasuke! Akunya aja yang kurang hati-hati…" Cengiran khasnya muncul.

"Maaf, ya?" katanya sambil mencium kening bocah itu.

Sasuke kemudian berbalik, "Naiklah…"

Naruto mengangguk kemudian naik ke punggung Sasuke.

"Tadi… Sasuke marah ya?" tanya Naruto di gendongannya ketika mereka –lebih tepatnya Sasuke- sudah mulai berjalan.

"Hn."

"Um… maaf… Habisnya tadi sekolah pulang pagi gara-gara guru-gurunya ada rapat. Tadinya aku mau langsung pulang, tapi kan kata Sasuke, aku harus nunggu Sasuke kalau mau pulang. Jadinya… aku nunggu deh. Terus kan temen-temen aku udah pada pulang, jadi aku sendirian. Terus ada Sai, katanya dia mau nemenin aku sampai Sasuke dateng. Terus…"

"Tadi kenapa ketawa waktu Sai bisik-bisik?" potongnya. Penjelasan Naruto yang khas anak-anak, terkadang membuatnya sakit kepala.

"Itu…" Naruto terdengar ragu-ragu, "Sai bilang, kalau aku nggak ketawa, dia bakal bilang ke orang-orang…"

"Bilang apa?" tanyanya tak sabar.

"… bilang kalau… 'anu'-ku kecil…" jawab Naruto setengah berbisik.

Mau tak mau, wajah Sasuke sedikit memerah mendengar jawaban itu. Harusnya dia ingat, kalau sepupunya yang satu itu memang agak abnormal.

"Hn." Hanya itu yang keluar dari bibirnya. Dan sepertinya itu merupakan pertanda bagi Naruto bahwa Sasuke sudah cukup puas dengan penjelasannya.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Sasuke bisa mendengar suara napas Naruto yang pelan dan teratur. Sepertinya bocah itu tertidur. Well.. tak ada yang menyalahkannya. Menunggu Sasuke menjemputnya sementara teman-temannya sudah pulang ke rumah masing-masing membuat Sasuke merasa bertanggung jawab.

Tapi satu hal yang tak disangkanya. Ramen ternyata bisa membuat berat badan seseorang lebih berat ketimbang kelihatannya.

XxXxX

"Lo mau pulang, Blondie?"

Deidara mengalihkan pandangannya pada sumber suara. Seorang pemuda berambut abu-abu menyeringai kepadanya.

"Ya, un," jawabnya tanpa basa-basi.

Hidan memandang heran pada teman sekelasnya itu. Ada angin apa sampai Deidara tidak mempermasalahkan nama panggilan yang digunakannya?

"Lo sakit, Dei?" Hidan menyentuh kening Deidara dengan punggung tangannya.

"Lepas, un. Aku sedang nggak ada mood buat bercanda, un." Pemuda pirang itu menepis tangan Hidan dan langsung mengemasi barang-barangnya lalu melangkah keluar dari kelas.

"Deidara-senpai! Tobi juga mau pulang! Kita pulang bareng…"

"Diam, Tobi! Suara lo bikin gue sakit kepala tahu!" Hidan memukul bagian belakang kepala Tobi untuk membuatnya tutup mulut.

"Hidan-senpai cemburu karena dicuekin sama Deidara-senpai!"

Dan sekali lagi, Tobi mendapatkan 'hadiah manis' dari Hidan.

"Dasar autis…" gumamnya sambil melangkah menuju pintu keluar. Tujuan berikutnya: kelas senpainya tersayang.

"Hidan!" Baru setengah perjalanan, pemuda itu merasakan sebuah tepukan lembut di bahunya. Seulas senyum manis(?) terhias di bibirnya begitu melihat siapa pemilik tangan itu.

"Kakuzu!" ujarnya senang.

Hidan bisa tahu kalau senpai merangkap kekasihnya itu tersenyum dari matanya yang menyipit.

Selain pemuda bercadar itu, dia bisa melihat beberapa pemuda lain yang juga dikenalnya. Si Wajah Ikan Kisame, Si Kantung Semar Zetsu, Si Leader Pierching Pein, dan _well… The Cold Bastard Uchiha_. Tapi… hei, sepertinya hari ini juga ada yang aneh dengan pemuda tanpa hati itu. Wajah yang biasanya tanpa emosi itu kini sedikit terlihat muram.

"Dia kenapa?" Hidan menyenggol bahu Kakuzu untuk mengambil perhatiannya.

Kakuzu melemparkan tatapan bertanya kepadanya. Hidan mengedikkan bahunya ke arah Itachi dan pemuda bercadar itu pun mengerti maksud dari kouhainya itu.

"Oh, Itachi…" kata Kakuzu sedikit kelewat keras, "tadi itu, dia dan Deidara… WADAAWW!!"

Kakuzu tiba-tiba melompat-lompat sambil memegangi kaki kanannya yang baru saja diinjak Kisame dengan tidak berperikemanusiaan.

"Lebih baik kamu nggak usah tahu. Demi keselamatanmu sendiri…" potong Zetsu, mengabaikan Kakuzu dan tingkah bodohnya.

Hidan mengerutkan keningnya dan melirik ke arah Itachi yang sedang memandang ke arah halaman melalui jendela yang ada di lorong.

Dan kemudian, pemuda itu ingat alasan utamanya berada di tempat itu.

"Um… Kakuzu?"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Kakuzu langsung menghentikan aksinya dan memandang ke arah sumber suara.

"Kenapa Hidan?" tanyanya masih sedikit meringis. Kisame memang terkenal paling sadis di antara mereka, sehingga untuk sekedar menginjak kaki seseorang pun dilakukannya dengan 'sepenuh hati' –baca: sekuat tenaga-.

"Malam ini… bisa nginap di rumahku? Ayah dan ibu sedang pergi ke luar kota. Jadi… hari ini aku sendirian di rumah…" Wajahnya terlihat sedikit memerah ketika mengatakannya. Di kepalanya, berputar banyak hal yang ingin dilakukannya bersama dengan orang terkasihnya itu. Termasuk… ehem…

Kakuzu terlihat berpikir sebentar. "Baiklah…" Dia mengangguk mengiyakan.

Hidan terlihat senang, dan kemudian undur diri untuk mempersiapkan dirinya. Entah apa maksudnya. Tapi, sepertinya Kisame, Pein, dan Zetsu mengerti apa yang ada di pikirannya. Dua orang, di rumah yang sepi, tak ada siapa pun… mereka langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kakuzu yang menghela napas panjang.

"Padahal Hidan kan udah 17 tahun. Udah gitu, badannya kan kekar. Aku nggak nyangka dia takut jaga rumah sendirian…" ucapnya polos.

Pemilik tiga pasang telinga yang mendengarnya langsung sweatdrop. Dalam hati ketiganya mengasihani Hidan.

Ketiga orang itu masih sibuk menyadarkan Kakuzu apa maksud Hidan tadi, sampai tidak menyadari Itachi yang sudah melangkah pergi meninggalkan mereka dengan batin yang berkecamuk.

XxXxX

Deidara melangkah gontai menuju rumahnya yang berjarak sekitar dua puluh menit dari sekolahnya. Biasanya, dia akan berjalan dengan riang tanpa berhenti mengoceh dengan Itachi yang menyertai langkahnya.

Itachi…

Ketika mengingat pemuda berambut hitam itu, Deidara sedikit menggertakkan giginya.

Ketika meninggalkan Konoha untuk pindah ke Suna saat usianya 6 tahun, dia pikir dirinya sudah tidak akan pernah lagi bertemu dengan bocah berambut hitam itu.

Namun takdir rupanya berkata lain.

Sejak kembali ke Konoha 6 tahun silam, bocah yang sama lagi-lagi memasuki kehidupannya. Tapi, saat ini dia bukan seorang bocah lagi. Itachi sudah menjelma menjadi pemuda yang jadi idaman setiap gadis.

Dan lagi-lagi, muncul perasaan yang sama yang Deidara pikir sudah dibuangnya jauh-jauh. Perasaan yang lebih dari perasaan ingin menjadi teman. Dia ingin menjadi satu-satunya orang yang dilihat oleh Itachi. Egois memang, tapi dia tidak bisa membohongi perasaannya lagi.

Apalagi, Kushina, ibunya, dan Mikoto, ibu dari Itachi, sudah saling kenal sejak lama. Lebih dari itu, rumah mereka yang hanya berbeda satu tikungan membuat mereka berdua sering pulang sekolah bersama.

Dan hari ini, tidak ada sosok pemuda berambut hitam di sampingnya.

Deidara tidak yakin bisa menemui pemuda Uchiha itu setelah apa yang terjadi tadi siang. Ada perasaan senang jika mengingatnya, tapi juga dibarengi dengan sesak yang memenuhi dadanya.

Deidara terus melanjutkan langkahnya, sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Sampai akhirnya, dia melihat seseorang yang amat familiar di matanya.

"Sasuke-kun, un," panggilnya ketika sosok itu mendekat.

Begitu Sasuke sampai di hadapannya, Deidara baru menyadari bahwa bocah 12 tahun itu terlihat sedikit ngos-ngosan. Begitu tahu apa penyebabnya, pemuda pirang itu tersenyum dan terkikik geli.

"Naruto berat ya, un?" godanya.

Sasuke berusaha mati-matian mengatur napasnya. Sejak dari sekolah Naruto, Sasuke terus menggendong Naruto yang tertidur di punggungnya. Kepala Naruto bersandar di pundaknya. Beberapa kali, rambut pirangnya tertiup angin dan menggelitik hidung Sasuke. Perjalanan yang seharusnya hanya memakan waktu lima belas menit, menjadi tiga puluh menit karena tenaganya yang berkurang setengah oleh Naruto di gendongannya.

"Sini, biar aku yang menggendongnya, un," kata Deidara.

"Nggak usah. Dia nggak berat, kok," elaknya sambil membetulkan posisi Naruto yang sedikit melorot. "Aku bisa gendong dia sampai sini, kalau cuma tambah sedikit lagi sampai rumah sih, enteng…"

Deidara tertawa tertahan mendengarnya. Kebanggaannya sebagai seorang Uchiha melarangnya untuk menunjukkan kelemahannya.

Akhirnya Deidara berjalan mendahului Sasuke yang berjalan sedikit terhuyung-huyung menuju rumahnya yang tinggal beberapa meter lagi.

Begitu sampai di depan rumahnya, Deidara langsung mengeluarkan kunci dari saku seragamnya. Ibunya tidak akan ada di rumah sampai nanti sore. Urusan ibu-ibu –baca: arisan-.

Deidara membuka pintu kayu itu lebar-lebar, membiarkan Sasuke masuk terlebih dahulu dan langsung menuju kamar Naruto untuk membaringkannya. Sedangkan Deidara berjalan menuju dapur, mencari apa pun yang bisa mengenyangkan perutnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sasuke muncul di dapur dan menghampiri Deidara yang duduk di kursi meja makan. Tidak usah heran, Sasuke sudah hapal sekali denah rumah itu, bagai rumah kedua untuknya. Tak terhitung berapa kali dia menyambangi rumah mungil itu hanya untuk mengganggu Naruto.

"Untukmu, un. Terimakasih sudah membawa Naruto pulang…" Deidara menyodorkan segelas besar jus tomat segar yang baru saja dibuatnya. Sasuke tidak menampakkan ekspresi apa-apa, kecuali gumaman kecil 'terima kasih', namun Deidara bisa menebak Uchiha muda itu merasa senang dengan pemberiannya.

Sasuke duduk di samping Deidara dan langsung meneguk jus itu hingga tandas tak bersisa. Dia hanya tersenyum, melihat kelakuan bocah yang selalu tidak mau diperlakukan seperti anak kecil pada umumnya.

"Tidak pulang dengan aniki?" tanyanya setelah gelas jusnya kosong.

Air muka Deidara sedikit berubah muram, namun segera digantikan dengan senyumannya.

"Tadi… aku pulang duluan…"

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tapi tidak bertanya apa-apa lagi. Dia tahu, pasti ada sesuatu. Tidak biasanya Deidara pulang tanpa kakaknya.

"Kalau begitu… aku pulang dulu…" Sasuke bangkit dan menyambar ranselnya.

"Ah… dan tolong sampaikan pada Naruto. Bilang padanya supaya mengurangi konsumsi ramennya itu sebelum dia jadi benar-benar kelebihan berat badan," tambahnya sebelum meninggalkan ruangan itu. Kemudian Deidara bisa mendengar bunyi pintu yang dibuka sebelum kemudian ditutup lagi.

Pemuda pirang itu tersenyum kecil, kemudian beranjak menuju kamar adiknya.

"Naru-chan… bangun, un…" Deidara mengguncang-guncang tubuh adiknya dengan lembut, "makan siang dulu, un."

Setelah beberapa kali mencoba, akhirnya perlahan-lahan kelopak mata Naruto terbuka dan memperlihatkan bola mata birunya yang terlihat sedikit berair karena kantuk.

"Nii-chan…" erangnya pelan, "aku ngantuk…" Naruto menarik selimut merahnya sampai menutup kepalanya.

"Naru-chan~ ini masih siang, masa kau sudah mau tidur sih?" Kali ini, Deidara yang menarik selimut itu, membuat Naruto bangkit dan menggeram kecil.

Dengan patuh, bocah 10 tahun itu mengikuti kakaknya menuju dapur. Deidara mengeluarkan sup yang sudah dipanaskan olehnya tadi.

"Aku mau ramen…" kata Naruto ketika Deidara menaruh semangkuk sup panas di hadapannya. Pemuda pirang itu mengambil kursi di samping adiknya.

"Kata Sasuke… kalau kau kebanyakan makan ramen, dia nggak akan mau menggendongmu lagi. Kau berat…" godanya.

Semburat merah muncul di pipi berkulit tan Naruto ketika mendengarnya.

Tiba-tiba, Naruto menusuk-nusuk pipi Deidara dengan jari telunjuknya. "Padahal, Nii-chan sendiri _chubby_…" katanya sambil tertawa.

Deidara hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Memang benar, walaupun tubuhnya proporsional, entah kenapa, pipi _chubby_-nya tidak berubah sampai dia beranjak SMA seperti sekarang.

"Nanti Itachi-nii juga nggak bisa gendong Nii-chan lho…"

Mendengar nama Itachi disebut, lagi-lagi mata biru Deidara berubah sendu. Dan sepertinya, Naruto sadar akan perubahan itu.

"Nii-chan lagi sedih ya?" tanyanya polos.

Deidara menggeleng pelan. "Nii-chan nggak apa-apa kok, Naru…"

Naruto langsung memeluk kakaknya itu, membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Deidara. Walaupun sedikit kaget, Deidara membalas pelukan itu dengan mengusap lembut rambut pirang Naruto.

"Pokoknya, aku nggak akan biarin ada orang yang jahatin Nii-chan. Kalau sampai ada orang yang bikin sedih Nii-chan, nanti aku pukul dia… biar tahu rasa…" ujarnya dengan nada khas anak-anaknya.

Deidara tertawa kecil mendengarnya, seakan semua beban yang ditanggungnya tadi menguap, hilang entah ke mana. Dia sadar, ada orang yang akan sedih bila melihatnya bersedih. Dan Deidara tidak mau melihat Naruto bersedih untuknya.

Kejadian dengan Itachi tadi… harus segera dilupakannya.

"Terimakasih, Naru-chan…"

Naruto memandang kakaknya itu dengan bingung, namun segera berubah menjadi cengiran ketika dilihatnya Deidara tersenyum tanpa beban. Bocah pirang itu melepas pelukannya dan kembali ke kursinya sendiri, menatap makan siangnya.

"Jadi… boleh aku makan ramen?"

Rupanya… ancaman Sasuke tidak berlaku baginya jika sudah menyangkut soal ramen.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

* * *

Cha's Note:

Chapter 3 selesai… akhirnya… nggak nyangka bakalan selama ini ndekem di leppinya… =_=

Ada yang sadar nggak kalau di manganya –soalnya Cha jarang nonton- pipi Dei emang agak keliatan chubby? Atau jangan-jangan cuma perasaan Cha lagi… tapi imut kok…

Cha lagi jatuh cinta dengan pasangan gila KakuHidan, makanya Cha masukin di sini…

Spesial Thanks buat semua yang udah review 'Sweet Day', fict gaje yang merupakan side story dari cerita ini:

Uchiha Yuki-chan, aicchan, foxlady mage ludlumyctsm, Sefa-sama, KuroNezumi, Furukara Kyu, lovely lucifer, himura kyou, Wolfie Cielshitsuji, Beo a.k.a Aiko-tantan, Chiaki Megumi, Dani Sanzo, Niero-SilvaUchiSa, Nazuki. Rinchan, Bloominpoppies, poncharello, dilia shiraishi, kakkoii-chan.

Yang belum baca, baca ya… jangan lupa review -promosi mode on-

PS: jangan ditanya kapan apdet XD

With Love

_Charlotte.d'Cauchemar_

* * *


End file.
